


I Left To Keep You Safe

by Night_Writer



Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Istredd mention, Past Relationship(s), Protective Yennefer, a little fluff and a little angst, lesbomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Yennaia flash fic.Yennefer disappears, leaving Tissaia in the middle of the night. They share a phone call that settles the storm.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	I Left To Keep You Safe

Yennefer breathed a sigh of defeat as she stumbled into the old bedroom, her eyes heavy with unshed tears and heart heavy with a burden she no longer wished to carry.

She had run.

Run away from the only person in the world who had completed her and helped mend her damaged heart and soul. She had disappeared in the middle of the night, running until she could no longer stand upright. She found the closest hotel and booked a room for the night, hoping to seclude herself long enough to catch a few hours of sleep and a shower. She would be gone well before check-out, so she didn’t worry much about being found by her lover or friends.

She disappeared into the bathroom, stripping out of her sweaty clothes, and stepping into the hot shower, letting the water massage her sore muscles as she washed the grime of her travels from her skin. She winced a few times as she brushed her hands over tender lacerations and swollen bruises but managed to finish her shower without major issues. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, brushed her teeth, dressed in her pajamas, then sat on the edge of the bed. She eyed the phone for a few minutes, debating if she should call her love to let her know that, regardless of where she was currently, she was safe.

She knew that the call wouldn’t go over well, but she knew how to block the number. She knew that her love would no doubt be searching for her right now, even in the middle of the night, and that she wouldn’t stop until she had found her.

She picked up the receiver and dialed.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey babe.” Yen breathed, allowing a calm to wash over her shoulders.

_“Yenna?! Babe, where are you?!”_

“I’m safe… I’m staying in a hotel for the night… Don’t worry.”

_“Please come home, darling… Please.”_

“Don’t cry, Tissaia… Please don’t.” Yennefer sighed, wishing she could reach through the receiver to comfort her love. She refrained from voicing her thoughts to the sobbing woman on the other line.

 _“Why did you leave? Why did you run from me?”_ Tissaia cried, her voice breaking with each word that passed through her lips. _“I thought you loved me!”_

“Daring, I do.” Yennefer began, but Tissaia immediately cut her off.

_“If you cared for me – For us – You wouldn’t have left in the first place!”_

Yennefer fell silent… She had no words to placate Tissaia’s anger, and she didn’t dare try. She had shattered her heart by leaving. By disappearing. By lying and pulling her along. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a steady stream as Tissaia’s sobs echoed in her head.

“I left because I do care, baby… I left to keep you safe.”

 _“From what? From you? Well, you did a real shit job of that, didn’t you.”_ Tissaia spat back, her voice dripping with anger and sorrow.

“From Istredd… He would hurt you in order to get to me, babe…” She replied, her voice soft. “He wouldn’t care about the fact that you’re a woman. You love me, and I love you, and that is all he would consider. You’re a threat to him in the fight for my heart.”

Tissaia didn’t respond, but Yennefer could still hear her even breathing on the other end of the line, so she continued.

“I left to keep you safe from him… He was getting too close to us… To you.” She paused to take a breath and wipe at her eyes. “I left to keep you safe from him… If he were under the assumption that I had truly left you, he would ignore you and continue to look for me.”

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

“Because I didn’t want to lose you… And I knew that, if you had been the one to leave, it would have killed me to watch you go.” Yennefer replied, a soft smile on her lips as she heard the soft breath of relief that passed through Tissaia’s lips. “Once I lose him, I’ll come home.”

_“Do you promise?”_

“With everything in me. I promise that I will come home to you… And that we will never be separated again.”

Tissaia fell silent once more, her breath barely tickling the receiver, but she eventually spoke once more.

 _“I believe you, and in you, with my whole heart, darling.”_ She whispered, only intending for Yennefer to hear. _“I love you.”_

“And I love you with all that I am.” Yennefer replied, her voice just as soft. “I will never stop loving you… And I can’t wait to see you again soon.”

_“Be safe, my love.”_

“I will.”


End file.
